The Everyday life of The Pearl Of the Orient Seas
by BlueFairyAlice
Summary: Let's Welcome the Republic of the Philippines! Her name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz. Let's discover her life, the relationships between the other nations and some issues and trivias! (NOTE!: There are some secret pairings and later chapters will contains Chibi! Piri)
1. Introduction!

_**Okey~! This is my 4th fanfiction so enjoy~!**_

* * *

**~Character's Bio!**

**Country Name:** Philippines

**Human Name:** Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz

**Age:** 21

**Personalities:**

Philippines is a cheerful and loyal girl. Sometimes, she can be violent when someone was trying to do something bad on her. She has an outspoken personality that makes the other nations dislike her a little. She can be bossy and she always to pretend that she was okey but deep inside, she is not. She always smiles and if she has a problem, she just hides it through her laugh and smiles. Although she appears happy-go-lucky around other countries, she can be quite serious when she's alone, often thinking about her economy and politics.

**Appearance:**

Philippines has dark golden eyes and she has a really exotic skin (A.K.A. her skin was not too pale and not to dark. She has a neutral skin complexion) She has a black wavy hair is very long and it stretches down to her waist. Sometimes she always braids them or ponytailed them and of course, she always wear her national flower, Sampaguita

She wears a long red skirt, a white blouse made from pineapple leaves, and a red sash. Sometimes, she only wears long t-shirt and black shorts when she was only in the house. And for the formal attire for the World ball that always celebrates every New year, she wears a silver colored Filipiniana dress and she was wearing a pearl necklace and earrings and her hair was perfectly arrange well.

**~Relationship with the other Nations A.K.A**

**Philippines' Family:**

**Spain:**

Maria was raised by Spain for a long time which resulted in her inhereting a lot of traits from him, such as her guitar skills and love of fiestas. Spain's eternal legacy, however, would be Catholicism. At the beginning, she was quite bitter about Antonio taking her, but warmed up to him. Antonio was slightly overprotective when it came to the other nations trying to conquer her (note: Netherlands once tried to take her away from Spain, which resulted in war between him and Spain). In turn, she is fairly affectionate toward him, and thinks of him as a fatherly figure. Nowadays, they maintain a platonic relationship.

When Philippines Celebrated her 100th birthday Spain Visited her and (reluctantly) congratulated her for her 100th year independence from Spain. Spain even tried convincing her of making Spanish her official language again.

**Mexico:**

Alejandro was introduced by Antonio to Maria as his "Little Sister" when she was discovered. He did fair trade with Maria in her early Spanish-colonial days as she was an important strategy point for good business. He and Maria liked to spend a lot of time with each other, exchanging more than just objects. They shared ideas and dreams. It was because of her that inspired him to try to break off Antonio and declare himself an independent country. Even after all that, they still maintain a close "sibling" bond in modern day.

Alejandro and Maria tend to be very close when they were under Spain. It even occur that Mexico planned to help The Philippines to gain independence from Spain, but failed because of Spain's tight hold on her after his independence. After numerous failed attempts on his plans to help The Philippines to gain Independence Mexico's people quoted "The Philippine people are very strong, let's not underestimate them. Let us just pray for their future successful Independence".

**North Italy:**

Maria and Feliciano grew up together, thus Feliciano calls her "sister" or "sorella". Feliciano likes it when she comes over to cook and always asks her to make pizza or pasta for him. He is very friendly towards her and Maria, in turn, joyfully makes any dish he wants. She never gets tired of making his recipes as she enjoys them as much as he does.

**South Italy:**

Like Feliciano, Lovino and Maria grew up together under Spain's house. They used to argue about whether tomatoes or mangoes are better. After Antonio brought Maria home, he treated her like a princess; thus Lovino grew jealous of her and grew up having negative feelings towards her. But over time he grew into liking her because of her personality and positivity towards all things, her cooking and because sleeping on her chest feels like sleeping on soft pillows. And even though he thought she was a pushover at first, he learned that Maria can be just like Antonio if she wanted to, which he finds attractive though he would never admit it.

* * *

_**Well, I'm going to be careful with Philippines' relationship with the other nations and i don't want that Philippines will end up with Mary-Sue. I have alot of research about Philippines' relationship with other countries.**_

_**Well, you can help me about Phili-chan's relationship to the other nations via PM**_

_**So... Review~!**_


	2. The World meets the Pearl

_**Here's the Chapter 1! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The World meets the Pearl **

In the World Conference, everything was just perfectly normal (As usual). Well, what do you think on what always happen in the World Conference right? *sigh* Well, I think that I will introduce it..

**[Background voice: Go Author-chan~!]**

Ugh.. Can you please shut up and I will state to the readers on what's happening in the conference room? *sighs more*

Italy is shouting "pasta" for an unknown reason, Spain poking Romano's cheeks and of course! Romano always spit some 'Deadly words' on him, Prussia is announcing to everyone that he was very awesome and because of that, Hungary smacks him with her frying pan, America eating dozens of burgers, Canada being ignored, Kumajirou asking Canada who he is, Taiwan and Vietnam were taking a picture on random things, France was flirting Seychelles and Seychellois girl only can do is kicking the French man's Eiffel Tower and only to be scolded by England, Russia was harassing Latvia, only to be stopped by China and all the chaos you can name. But in the end, it was only to be stopped by Germany and would soon start up again. As the loud noise that the countries creating, a certain young woman was running in the hallways. She was wearing a long red skirt, a white blouse made from pineapple leaves, and a red sash. Her hair was in ponytailed and three Sampaguita flowers were adorning on her hair. She runs towards in the World Conference room as she glances at the two large doors

_'Dito ba gaganapin ung meeting? [1]' _She deeply inhaled and she exhaled. She holds the door knob and she whispers to herself "Okey… I can do this… I CAN DO THIS! I SWEAR!" she shook her head as she nervously opens the big doors. When she already opens the door, she saw the nations were making chaos in the room. She sweat dropped as she cleared her throat "U-Umm.. E-Excuse me? I-is this the room were the world meeting was held?" she said it aloud so that they could hear her. The entire nations looked at the Filipina. She shrieks a little as she gulps so hard _'W-What the… D-Did I say something?' _

Spain stopped poking Romano's cheeks and exclaimed happily "_Mi preciosa hija [2]_" The other nations had confusion plastered all over their faces. Philippines' eyes widen as she smiles to him "Papa!" Philippines hug Spain as he hugs back. "Ah! Mi preciosa hija! I really miss you so much!" suddenly Spain ran to a shocked Philippines hugging her tightly. He twirled her around and around hugging his precious daughter. Germany asked "You have a daughter?"

"Of course i have! _Dios Mio! _I can be father too you know!" Spain said and still, he was hugging his daughter

Hungary asks the Filipina "Oh yeah! What is your name?"

Philippines releases Spain from the hug and she said "Oh dear.. I forgot to tell to you my name.." she clears her throat and she smiled "My name is Maria Clara Carriedo Dela Cruz, I represents the Republic of the Philippines.."

"Ahhh… Maria. Such a beautiful name.." The French man approached Philippines and caressed her hand.

She felt a cold wind run down her spine that made it shiver. She wanted to kick this French man down to the ground but cannot, she had to be patient. "U-Uhh… D-Do I know you?"

"It seems that the lady has forgotten, noh?" He kissed her hand and leaned over her ear to whisper "but that's alright. We can always do it again"

She cannot control her temper. A very big vein popped on Philippines' head as she glinted her eyes "You… PERVERT!" she yelled as she kicks France's Eiffel Tower. Their eyes widen on what the new comer did to France

"Ohoho! Now I'll no longer make a baby with Seychelles! Thanks to you!" France whimpered while holding Eiffel Tower

Seychelles borrows Switzerland's shotgun as she readies the shotgun to shoot France's Eiffel Tower "What the heck did you just SAID!"

"Ahh! P-Please d-don't s-shoot it! P-Please!" France pleaded "I-Inglaterre! P-Please! H-Help me here!"

"No way! You bloody frog! Seychelles! Shoot him now!" England exclaimed as he waves Seychelles' flag

Spain pats Philippines back and he worriedly said "M-Mi Hija, d-d-don't be so hot-headed for awhile.."

Philippines look at her Papa "Don't be so hot-headed!? Why should i!? I'm just new here and then someone that I didn't know will do some pervert on me!?" she exclaimed

Spain sweat dropped "Y-You really forgot France? You always call him Tita.."

Philippines stop muttering and she said "H-Huh? W-Wait.."

**_~`Flashback!_**

_In Spain's Household, France was lurking all around the garden and suddenly, he saw a 14 years old girl who sweeping the dried leaves on the grasses. France swooned and he smirks "Ahh.. So that's Espagne's daughter~?" as he looks at the young girl's body from head to toe. He walks towards to the young girl as he taps her shoulder. The young girl gasped as she looks at the French man "You are Philippines, Espagne's daughter right?" he winked_

_A big question mark appears on Philippines' head and she nodded. 'Huh? Is this person was Papa's friends? And wait… Is this person is a male or a female..' she thought. France said "Oh yes bella fleur~" he said as he touches Philippines cheeks. Philippines felt something strange and cold sweats rolled on her nervous face. "O-Oh! S-So i-I will call you.." she thinks deeply 'O-Oh dear.. What should I call to this person? U-Umm… M-Maybe Tita? Yeah! Tita! I think this person is female!' she smiles to the French man "I will call you Tita~!"_

_"Huh? What is 'Tita'?"_

_"You know~! Tita means Auntie!" she giggles_

_'Huh? She thought that I'm a girl?' He blink twice and he smirks 'Oh yes… I can do whatever I want~' he leans closer to Philippines "Oh yes yes… You will call me Auntie~ And can you kiss Auntie on the lips?" he grinned_

_'Huh? Kiss on the lips? Oh well! She is she anyways!' Philippines leans closer to him as she was going to kiss him on the lips and suddenly…_

**_"MI HIJA! NO! NO!" _**_Philippines and France stares at the Spaniard who already carrying his pole ax. "Oh! Papa!" Philippines waves her hand happily_

_"W-What are you doing?! You are going to kiss THAT man rather than me Mi Hija!?" Spain exclaimed as he pointed out at the French man_

_"Uhh… Tita is a male?" she said_

_"W-What?! T-Tita? W-Wait… Is Tita means Auntie!? Oh no no no! France is not female! France is male!" he explained_

_Philippines blushes in embarrassment and she gritted her teeth "I didn't use my common sense again… UGH…" Philippines glared at the French man "HOW. DARE. YOU. LIE. TO. ME. YOU. PERVERT!"_ Philippines kicks France Eiffel Tower

"AAHHH!"

**_~`End Of Flashback!_**

All of them were seating on their sits. Philippines was seating besides her Papa and she was already emitting her dark auras "THE HECK… THOSE STUPID MEMORIES…. CRASHING DOWN ON MY MIND…" Philippines hold her head

"D-Don't worry Mi Hija, those memories will disappear easily since you beat France.." he chuckles as he stared at the fallen French man while the other nations were trying to wake her up

"Yo Piri!" Philippines turned to see a man with dirty blond hair who was holding a hamburger in his hand walk towards to her. "Ah! Kuya!" Philippines smiled to him

"Aww… Can you give Kuya a big bone crashing hug?" America grins

Before Philippines was going to say something, Spain smacks the American with his pole ax "You want a big bone crashing hug Amerique? How about A BIG BONE AND ORGANS CRASHING HUG!?" he gave him a death glare

"S-Spain! I'm not like France!"

"YOU ARE TRYING TO HURT HER!" Spain glared more

Philippines steps backward and she goes to the other place on the room where she can feel the peacefulness of life. She saw her fellow Asians in the other side. She smiled and she walks towards them. Taiwan felt that an excitement flooded in her whole body and she saw the Filipina who was going to come near on them "Jie-Jie~!" she muttered as she glomps to Philippines

"Hi Taiwan! How are you?" she asked

"I'm fine Jie-Jie~!" Taiwan giggled

"Like, Ni hao ma Piri-nee…" Philippines glances at the man with choppy brown hair and is holding a panda plushie. He looks stoic and diabetic. He has also thick eyebrows, but they weren't thick as England's.

"Hi Hong Kong.. U-Umm… Sorry for the problems that i-."

"No it's okey, it's already in the past now so don't worry about it.." He muttered

Philippines just smiled and she was very glad that she still have a good relationship with Hong Kong.

"Hey, Piri!" Philippines saw a young woman and her hair was in a ponytail and she had a paddle with her. She was wearing a traditional Vietnamese Ao Dai and a traditional Vietnamese hat.

"Vietnam!" Maria shouted as she was so happy to see a fellow South East Asian nation and also her sister.

"Don't forget me ~ana.." The Filipina saw a certain young man who already smiling to her. "I-Is that you Thailand? Wow… You're getting fat now…" she pinches Thailand's cheeks

"H-Hey, d-don't call me fat ~ana.." he sweat dropped

"Ma-I! ~aru!" said a somewhat another familiar accent to Maria. She looked up at the man, he was in a ponytail, had a slim figure, and amber eyes. He looked at her and gave her a smile. "Ah! Kuya! I'm glad that I see you here!" Philippines said

"Aiyah! Thank goodness that you're not calling me grandfather ~aru!" China tears up

"Ahehehe… Don't worry Kuya, I have no mood in teasing you~" Philippines winked "If there's no Kuya Yao, the word 'YAOI' ish not born in these beautiful world.." she grins and again, she teases China.

China's face was priceless and the other Asian nations were already laughing because of what Philippines said. The Filipina steps backward and she walks away before China will spank her again. Not knowing, she bumped at a random nation.

"Hey you bastard! You're not watching your way!" an Italian accent shouted at the Filipina. "Huh? Is that you Rom-Rom?" Philippines muttered

Romano notice that it was his sorella who bump on him. He scratches his head and he said "Oi Mango Bitch, it's you.. Long time no see!" Romano said as he pats Philippines head "Oww! Don't do that and Can you please stop calling me Mango and with your curse words!" she glared to him.

"Che! You are just jealous because I always use those fucking words you Mango bitch!"

Philippines glared more "I am not jealous! Those words are not good!"

"Yes they are!"

"No they are!"

"Yes they are!"

"No they are!"

"Yes they are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ahahaha! You just said that those words were not good and you said 'Yes'!" Philippines stuck her tongue out

"Ugh! You…" Romano was going to fight at the Filipina but…

"Are you fighting?" Philippines and Romano stares at the Spaniard who already emitting his dark auras. Actually, Spain doesn't want to see Romano and Philippines fighting each other.

"W-We're n-not!" They said in unison

* * *

**The DarkMage Yuna's Translation:**

**[1] _Dito ba gaganapin ung meeting?: Is this the place were the meeting will be held?_**

**[2] _Mi preciosa hija: My Precious Daughter!_**

* * *

_**Don't worry guys! I will release more chapters here when i already release the chapter 15 of my Gakuen Hetalia fanfic *wink wink***_

_**So please review!**_


	3. About Philippines' History

_**Here's the Chapter 2~! And i'm going to make the chapter 16 of my Gakuen Hetalia fanfic~ So tuned up guys!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: About Philippines' History**

The other nations were curious on how Spain has a daughter and of course! They were curious on Philippines' History.

"Big Brother? Do you know what Ms. Philippines' life is?" Liechtenstein asked her big brother who cleaning his shot gun.

"Hmm… As far as I know, she was neutral…" Switzerland said

Liechtenstein sweat dropped on what her brother said to her. Actually, she mentally face palmed.

Hungary hears the conversation between the two siblings. She was particularly curious about the life of the new comer. She wants to become friends with her. Because of her curiosity, she announce it to everyone "DO EVERYONE KNOWS THE LIFE OF THE NEW COMER!?" she shouted. The entire nations eyed at the Hungarian. It seems that they didn't know much about the Filipina's history, except for Philippines' neighboring countries, her ex-colonizers and of course! Her siblings.

Before China will say that he knows Philippines' history, Spain interrupted him and he shouted "I know her history of course! Since I am her father!" he said

"What are you talking about ~aru! I am the one who knows Ma-I's History since I am the first one who founded her!" the Chinese man glared at Spain

"But I'm her FATHER!"

"No you not ~aru!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No You not!"

"Yes I-."

"SHUTTAP!" The two nations stop shouting each other as they eyes at the angry Vietnamese who holding her rice paddle. All of the nations were also looking at her. China and Spain stops fighting each other and Vietnam said "I think that Onii-san is the one will tell to them the History of Philippines-chi.."

China gleamed his eyes as the Spaniard sulks on the corner while Prussia and France comforting their friend. Taiwan, Macau, and Thailand clapped their hands for their sibling and Vietnam sighed as she seated down on her seat.

"Ohh~! I'm so excited to hear the new comer's history~!" Ukraine giggles and a couple of boings enters on every nation's ears.

China cleared his throat "Okey ~aru! This was Ma-I's History!"

**The Time When China meets the Pearl:**

"Hmmm… These island was very beautiful ~aru.." The Chinese man said as he looks at the beautiful island. He goes down on his trading ship and he breathe the cool air and the air there was very refreshing. The Chinese merchants goes down on the ship and one of them goes towards the Chinese man "Are you sure that there's someone living in these island?" The merchant asked him

"Hmm… I'll take a look for awhile… I will go back for a minute.." China said as he left

"Be careful!"

While China was walking on the forest, he saw a certain little boy who picking mango fruits on the mango tree. He called out on the little boy "Hey there ~aru!" he shouted. Unfortunately, when the little boy hears the Chinese man's shout, he slipped his feet on the branch of the mango tree and he yelled "Ahhh!"

China panicked when the little boy was about to fell. He runs fast as he could and he catches the little boy. When China already catches him, he felt that there's something a hot tears were dripping on his clothes. He saw that the little boy was already crying. China's eye's soften as he patted the little boy's head. "Aww… Don't cry ~aru… It will be fine and it's my fault anyways ~aru.." he smiled

The little boy sniffed as he looked at his leg. His leg has a wound and it's already bleeding. "Leg… Wound… Blood… Hurts!" he cries again

China saw his wounds and he said "Don't worry ~aru, I will take care of that ~aru.." he smiled as he gets something on his pocket

The little boy blinked twice as he stares to him. China get some ointment on his pocket and he stated "I will put medicines on your wounds ~aru… It's kinda hurt a bit but the hurt will last long ~aru" he said as he opens the ointment and he scoop a little on the ointment using his index finger. He gently rubs it on the little boy's wound and the little boy squeaked in pain "O-Ow!" he cried

"Don't worry ~aru.. It will be okey ~aru.." he said. When China already put some ointment on the little boy's wound, he gets some clean cloth on his bag as he wraps it on the wound. "There you go ~aru! All done!" he clasped his hand

The little boy blink several times and he moves his leg a little and the hurt was still there but not too much. He smiled to the Chinese man as he bowed to him "_Salamat po!"_

"W-What?"

"I said is Thank you po!" The little boy grinned

China smiled to him and he pats the little boy's head "It's nothing ~aru.."

The Little boy and China were already close to each other. China taught the little boy on how to cook pancit, siomai, hopia, shang hai and other Chinese dishes. China also teaches the little boy on how to play sungka. Because of their strong relationship, China and the boy already trading each other's goods and stuffs.

"Kuya Yao! Kuya Yao!" shouted a little boy.

The Chinese man looked behind him and saw the little boy running towards him while holding a seashell necklace."Kuya Yao I made this for you" as he reached out to put the necklace on China's neck.

"Thank You _Ma-I_ aru~", said China while patting the little boy's head. "Huh? Ma-I? What's that Kuya?" the little boy asked

"Ah! It's your name ~aru!"

"My… name?"

"Yes ~aru!"

The little boy smiled to him as China held the boy's hand and faced the sea. "We make a very fine trade kuya", China nodded his head in agreement .They were both watching the sunset. There was a sudden breeze, but that shouldn't bother them. It was a very beautiful sight, very beautiful indeed.

**=Suddenly, the scene change into Spain's story=**

"Hey! What was that for ~aru!" The Chinese man scowled as he readies himself to kick the awesome ass of Spain

Spain cleared his throat and he stated "You're story is enough now... So it's my turn~" he grins

All of the nations inside the room sweat dropped...

**In the Year 1525:**

"Where is that Spice Island? Huh… my boss sure gave me a difficult time." a young Spaniard was complaining while he was sailing his Spanish ship.

He eventually saw a small island and decided to rest there. The wind was cool and the sand was white- a perfect place to rest before continuing with his journey. He said to his Portuguese companion named Ferdinand Magellan, to stay on the island for awhile and rest for the mean time. Spain lies on the white sand and he's eyes was falling down close.

When he wakes up, he saw a certain young boy (?) who has a fair tan skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes who standing in front of him. He blink twice and he squeal in his mind _'Dios Mio! He was so cute just like Romano~!' _he bent down as he called the little boy. "Are you alone Mi Hijo?" he said to his mind _'Ahh… He was so adorable with those innocent and cute little eyes~'_

The little boy said "I'm not alone.. I have a tw…" he shut his mouth close again

"Huh? You have what?"

The little boy shook his head and he answers "I have companions here.."

"Oh.. Is that so?" Spain said and suddenly, he heard a loud growl and he notice that the little boy was hungry "Are you hungry Hijo?"

The young boy nodded once. Spain gave him a friendly smile and he reaches on his bag and he lend out the tomato and he gives it to the little boy "Here, you can have this one.."

The little boy curiously grabs up the round red thing, his hands carefully holding it. The little boy blinks twice and he muttered "Is this a mango?"

Spain sweat dropped when he hears that the little boy calls his precious tomato a mango. "No it's not Hijo. That's a tomato.. To-ma-to.." he said

The little boy blinks again and he said "Cho-Ma-cho.."

Spain squealed on his mind again because of what the little boy pronounces the word 'Tomato'.

"You can eat tomato for awhile and you know? In my place, I have many mangoes there! Do you want to come?"

When the little boy heard the word 'Mango', his eyes glimmered and he jumps happily "Yes!"

Spain smiled to him as he pats the boy's head "By the way Hijo, what is your name?"

The boy stops jumping as he looks down on the white sand. He said "I don't have a name…" he whispered

"Oh! Is that so Hijo? Hmm… Let see…" The Spaniard rubs his chin while thinking for the boy's name. One light bulb appeared on his head and he smiled to him "How about Philippines?"

"Philippines, I like that name! Then you can call me Philippines!" The little boy (?) muttered

"Hmm.. That's quite long… Wait… Aha! I will call you Philip! Since Philippines came from to the King of my place, his name was King Philip.."

The boy (?) blinks twice and he said "And… What should I call to you Mister?" he pouts a little

"I'm Spain but since you're such a cute boy, you can call me Papa! Can you say it? Pa-pa Spa-in.." Spain smiled

The little boy (?) said "P-Pa-pa S-Spa-in.." he blushes a little and he said "Is that okey? Papa?"

Spain squealed when he hears that the little boy (?) calling him 'Papa' "You are so cute!" he pinches the boy's cheek

Suddenly, the Portuguese man walks towards them and he answered "Senior Antonio, we will go now.."

Spain glances at the Portuguese as he carries the little boy (?) "Oh! I see, let's go now Magellan!"

Magellan looked at the little boy and he said "Who is that Senior Antonio?" he pointed out

"Oh! This is my new son! His name was Philippines!" The Spaniard smiled as he pinches the little boy's cheeks

Magellan sweat dropped and he said "U-Umm S-Senior? I-I'm sorry i-if I will say something umm.. Offensive but…" he scratches the back of his head as he continues "Are you sure that child's gender is a male?"

Spain laughs and he pats Magellan's shoulder "Ahahaha! Of course this child is a male! I'm expert on determining the gender of cute children!" he gave him a goofy smile

"I-I see then Senior…" Magellan led Spain and Philip to his large Spanish ship and once the ship was sailing by Magellan, Spain carried the little girl and placed her on his shoulders. Spain said to Philip "So… Do you like the view?"

"Yes!" he said with his cute pitched voice

"I hope you love the view Mi Hijo!" he smiled and he thinks again _'Wait.. Did he speak like a girl? Hmm… I think Philip was a mysterious child..' _he sighed

**XxXx**

"WHAT!?" Hungary jaw dropped as the Yaoi manga fells on her hands "Y-You two didn't know Philippines' gender when she was little!?" she said

Spain nodded but China gave him a death glare "Why did you interuppted me ~aru!? I'm not done yet with Ma-I's history ~aru!"

Spain pretend that he didn't hear China's words. And because of that, they start fighting each other

"Hey dudes! Stop fighting!?" America said as he ate two burgers

"Shut up! _Estupido!__" _Spain glared to the American as he attacked America with his knees

"Waah! Don't attack me with your knees!" America cried up as he runs away. Spain was chasing America while China was chasing the Spaniard because of what he did.

Prussia popped out from nowhere and he said to Hungary "Just like you Lizzy~" he laugh

A very big vein popped on Hungary's head as he smacks the Prussian with her frying pan "SHUT UP!" she yelled

And because of that, the entire nations were already creating chaos. They didn't know, Philippines was sleeping under the table and she moaned "Am… i… a… boy.. or… a girl? ….Zzzzzzz" she whimpered and she sleeps again

* * *

_**~Guidelines!:**_

_**Ma-I: The Chinese calls the Philippines "Ma-I" before the Spanish came and invade the Philippines but in my research, The Chinese calls the Mindoro as "Ma-I".  
**_

_**Ferdinand Magellan (Ferdinand Magellanes): **__**A Portuguese explorer who search the Spice Islands (Also known as Moluccas Islands in Indonesia) who discovered the Island of the Philippines along with the Spaniards. The reason why Magellan was with Spain because the time that Magellan pleaded to the King of Portugal to listen to him since he found out that there's more richer spices in the Moluccas Island (and that island is the Philippines) but the King of Portugal didn't listen to him. When Magellan tell to the King of Spain about the islands, the King was seems to be interested on the island and that time, Magellan and the Spaniards starts their journey**_

* * *

_**Next for the next chappie and i know that this fanfic was very historical *sweat dropped* and oh yeah! All of the nations who saw Philippines on her chibi form (A.K.A child form) thought that SHE was a boy. SO don't be confuse okey? She was actually looks like a boy and don't worry! I will make a chapter wherein how did Spain found out that Philippines was ACTUALLY A GIRL**_

_**Anyways! Please review!**_


End file.
